Tempo de Casar!
by VampirePheonix
Summary: OS Bladebreakers decidem dar o nó. O que ocorre no dia de casamento de cada um dos membros da equipa. Será que vai correr tudo como previsto? Alerta: Contêm Hentai(hentai um pouco pobre e mal desenvolvido, mas tem)
1. A Boda de Kenny

Aviso: Parental Advisory Explicit Containt! Isto quer dizer que esta fic vai conter hentai! Mesmo assim espero que apreciem!

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem**

**A boda de Kenny.**

Tyson: Espero que não estejas nervoso!

Kenny: Não! Porque haveria de estar?

Tyson: Bem porque as mulheres são perigosas! Num momento dizem que nos amam, e, no outro estão a fugir com o homem da piscina!

Kenny: O quê?

Ray: Pára com isso Tyson! Não o deixes mais nervoso do que ele já está!

Max: Sim! Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem! Ela vai ser uma noiva linda.

Era dia 14 de Março de 2013, Kenny tinha vinte e um anos, e estava prestes a casar-se. A igreja estava decorada com umas enormes rosas brancas e umas fitas rosa no tecto. Maior parte dos lugares estavam cheios, e Kenny e os seus amigos estavam cá fora a gozarem os últimos momentos do Kenny como solteiro. Era o primeiro dos seis a casar-se. Apesar de Ray e Mariah namorarem já desde a adolescência, Kenny iria ser o primeiro a dar o nó!

Kenny, apesar de não admitir estava super nervoso, e, a única coisa que Tyson sabia fazer naquele momento era assustá-lo com histórias de mulheres a traírem os maridos e fugirem no dia de casamento. Mas para além dele todos os seus amigos estavam a ser muito motivantes e amáveis. Kai estava, como sempre encostado a uma parede da parte de fora da igreja, mas Kenny sabia que com tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos anos, Kai também iria dar o nó em breve.

Kenny olhou para o céu na esperança de voar dali para fora. Não se sentia tão angustiado desde o dia em que tentou o emprego como chefe do P.P.B( projecto power beyblade). Olhou para dentro da igreja. Não conhecia ninguém. Deviam ser todos amigos da noiva.

Ray: Olha lá! Não nos chegas-te a dizer como te declaras-te á Emily!

Max: Pois! Nem como a propuseste em casamento!

Kenny: Bem, foi assim...

FlashBack:

Dia 15 de Agosto de 2012:

Kenny: Emily, já namoramos há cinco anos, acho que esta na hora de passarmos ao próximo nível!

Emily: O que queres dizer?

Kenny levanta-se da mesa, põem-se de joelhos de fronte da sua amada e agarra-lhe as mãos.

Kenny: Emily, eu quero casar-me contigo!

Emily cora, e fica boquiaberta de espanto, a pergunta tinha deixado-a embaraçada e sem palavras.

Kenny: Porque não dizes nada? Eu já sei! Não me amas e não te queres casar comigo! Também, quem ia querer casar com caixa de óculos, um quatro olhos como eu?

Emily: Eu ia querer! E vou casar com um caixa de óculos como tu!- disse a chefe de departamento do P.P.B , sorrindo gentilmente para o seu futuro noivo.

Kenny: Isso quer dizer que me aceitas como teu noivo?

Emily: Sim! Eu amo-te Kenny!

Kenny começa a saltar, no meio dum restaurante chique, chamado La "Finess Perl". Todos os clientes, que a dada altura começaram a cuspir tudo o que tinham na boca devido ao facto de Kenny os estar a beijar. Emily, sorria enternecida pela felicidade do seu noivo. Kenny pegou então nas mãos de Emily e deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo, o que fez com que todos os presente, empregados, cozinheiros, clientes e até o gerente soltassem um caloroso "Oh". Ouvia-se nessa altura alguns comentários como " Que queridos" ou como " O Amor é mesmo lindo! É a coisa mais esplendorosa do mundo! É o único sentimento que une as nações! Todo o mundo se curva perante o Amor", mas havia alguns invejosos que cuspiam comentários um pouco mais desagradáveis como " Que Patético! Fazerem figuras dessas em público! Como se alguém precisa-se de amor para viver, eu só preciso de dinheiro! Isso sim move o mundo!". Houve ainda uma senhora gorda, com o cabelo em forma de ninho de vespas, ruivo, com muitas sardas na cara e um vestido verde que mais parecia um cortinado antigo que se levantou indignada e exclamou: " Eu exijo que essa gentalha seja expulsa deste restaurante! Eu assim não consigo comer sossegada!", ao que o empregado replicou: " Eu não os posso expulsar só porque estão apaixonados! E aí a senhora gorda de vestido verde, que mais parecia ser feito de cortinados antigos levantou-se e foi-se embora!

Empregado: Também não fazia cá falta nenhuma!

No final da noite Kenny leva Emily a casa e beijam-se, lamentando o facto de se irem separar, pois Kenny estava prestes a partir para a América latina para se juntar aos seus amigos, os Bladebreakers, que iam lá para oficializarem o recém criado campeonato Americo-Latino.

Fim de FlashBack

Tyson: Que bela história! Estou com a mulher gorda que se foi embora!

Kenny: Não é uma história!- disse enfurecido- É a pura verdade!

Ray: Olhem lá! Aquele não é o carro da noiva?

Kenny: É! - Kenny engoliu em seco, enquanto via os seus amigos a correrem para dentro da igreja.

Kenny: Tyson, tens as alianças?

Tyson: Sim, tenho!

Kenny: Espero bem que sim! Como meu padrinho de casamento tens a obrigação de tornar este dia perfeito!

Tyson: Kenny? Hum...

Kenny: O que foi Tyson?

Tyson: Acho que perdi as alianças!

Cloe: Calma! O Kai viu-as em cima da tua mesa de cabeceira, e como sabia que ias fazer asneira, e, deixa-las em casa, trouxe-as ele!

Tyson: Graças a Deus! O Kenny estava prestes a ter um ataque de fúria! Matava-me - disse ao ouvido de Cloe.

Cloe: Só não te esqueces da cabeça porque está presa aos ombros!

Kenny: Ponham-se nos vosso lugares! Ela vai entrar!

Cloe: Calma Kenny! Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem!

À porta da igreja estava parada uma bela rapariga, de olhos azuis, cabelo ruivo cenoura, apanhado a volta da sua cabeça em forma de trança, um lindo vestido de noiva branco, com rosas vermelhas na roda, e uma longa cauda. O véu dava-lhe pelos tornozelos, e tapava-lhe completamente a cara. Ela vinha acompanhada de um homem, nos seus trinta e poucos anos, que a agarrava no braço firmemente.

Michael: Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?

Emily acenou. Ela parecia mais calma do que realmente estava. Na realidade ela estava tão nervosa quanto Kenny, que a esperava, meio suado no altar.

Como é tradição( pelo menos em Portugal) a noiva caminhou lentamente para o altar, enquanto umas meninas de oito anos que iam à sua frente, mandavam as mais diversas pétalas de flores para o caminho que a noiva ia pisar.

Quando chegou ao altar, Emily olhou para Kenny, que chorava de tanta comoção.

Padre: Estamos aqui reunidos...

Emily: Aceito!

Kenny: Aceito!

Padre: Pelo poder que me foi investido pronuncio-os marido e mulher!

Kenny e Emily dão o seu primeiro beijo de casados, e todos os presentes apressam-se para o lado de fora da igreja enquanto os recém- casados assinavam os papeis do registo.

Cloe: Foi o casamento mais bonito a que eu já assisti!

Max: Foi o único casamento a que eu já assisti!

Tyson: Dormi o tempo todo! Aquele padre era tão aborrecido! Foi tão bom como ver tinta a secar!

Max, Ray e Cloe: Tyson!

Passado meia hora:

Tyson: Já lá estão dentro há pelo menos seis horas! Nunca mais saem para nós lhes atirarmos arroz!

Precisamente no momento em que a boca de Tyson se fecha, Kenny e Emily passam pela porta da Igreja, e correm para o carro, cobertos em arroz!

Cloe: Vamos almoçar!

Tyson: Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Quando chegam ao restaurante, Tyson apressa-se a entrar mas Kenny detém o rapaz esfomeado, agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

Kenny: Há mais gente para comer! Vê lá se não comes a comida toda!

Tyson: Vocês estão sempre a por limites em tudo o que faço!

Kai: Se fizesses alguma coisa de jeito, não precisávamos de te limitar!

Tyson: Vai ver se chove!

Kai: Tyson, quando o campeonato começar de novo, e os Bladebreakers voltarem ao activo, vou fazer-te sofrer!

Tyson: Ray! Max! O Kai está outra vez a ameaçar-me!

Ray: Tyson, acho melhor aproveitares os teus últimos dias livres, porque o campeonato começa para a semana!

Tyson: O quê?

Kenny: Parem com isso! A Emily quer começar a festa! E vocês como meus melhores amigos vão ter de fazer um discurso!

Max: Sobre o quê?

Kenny: Sobre nós!

Kenny encaminhou os seu companheiros para dentro de um edifício azul, que era aparentemente um restaurante. Quando chegaram a uma comprida mesa de madeira de carvalho, Kenny mandou os seu amigos sentarem-se do lado esquerdo. Ele próprio sentou-se num grande cadeirão vermelho do lado esquerdo de um grande cadeirão azul.

Tyson: Porque é que só podemos ficar deste lado?

Kenny: Porque este é o lado reservado a amigos e familiares do noivo. Como o meu pai e a minha mãe vão ficar na ponta vocês ficam aqui ao meu lado.

Max: Mas e a Mariam?

Kenny: As raparigas ficam todas numa mesa á nossa frente!

Ray: E os restantes? Como o Lee ou o Michael? Eles também são nossos amigos!

Kenny: Não cabe toda a gente nesta mesa pois não? Então tive que os pôr em mesas espalhadas pelo restaurante!

Emily: Oi rapazes! Está tudo bem por aqui?

Kenny: Fantástico!

Emily: Óptimo! Eu vou sentar os restante convidados!

Tyson: Viram aquilo! Mal ela chega ele começa logo a babar-se! Relaxa, já estás casado!

Kenny: Eu babo-me porque sempre que a vejo eu fico espantado com a sua beleza! Babo-me porque cada dia que passa eu amo-a mais! Ao contrário de alguns!

Tyson: Eu amo a Hilary! Só que ela as vezes é muito chata, e grita muito! Mas eu também me babo com ela!

Max: A sério? Não sabia! Pensava que só mandavas vir com ela!

Tyson: Ela faz um bolo de chocolate divinal! Babo-me todo!

Todos: Caem da cadeira

Kenny: Podem começar a servir o almoço! Já estão cá todos!

Enquanto Tyson comia, Ray estava na mesa dos White Tigers a falar com Lee e os restantes, Max estava com os All Starz e com a sua mãe que nesta altura já devia ter uns quarenta e cinco anos, Kai estava sentado ao lado de Tyson e Daichi andava a correr dum lado para o outro a procura de uma rapariga que quisesse namorar com ele. Hilary, Mariam ,Mariah, Cloe, Emily, Frankie, Ming Ming e mais algumas raparigas estavam no parque ao lado do restaurante a conversarem umas com as outras, o que deixava os homens que estavam presentes um pouco confusos, devido ao facto de muito constantemente soltarem gargalhadas e risinhos. Nessa altura, Kenny, andava ocupado a ver se a comida estava em condições para ser servida, a ver se as mesas estavam bem postas e a fazer com que os convidados se sentissem á vontade. Quando finalmente todas as mesas já tinham sido servidas, Kenny levanta-se e diz:

Meus amigos, hoje eu festejo o dia mais feliz da minha vida! O dia em que casei com a que é para mim, a mulher mais bela, inteligente e sofisticada do mundo! Mas como sabem ninguém me conhece melhor que os meus grandes amigos, Tyson, Max, Ray e Kai que passaram os momentos mais emocionantes, mais assustadores e mais gratificantes ao meu lado. Por isso eu propus-lhes o seguinte, queria que eles fizessem um discurso sobre mim e sobre a Emily. Tyson...

Tyson: O Kenny é o homem mais inteligente que eu já conheci, mas hoje fez o maior erro da sua vida... casou-se! As mulheres são umas chatas, gritam connosco sem razão aparente, estão cada vez mais violentas e além disso cozinham mal! Peço desculpa, mas, ela só te vai dar dores de cabeça!

Emily, que nesse momento, estava na mesa com as outras mulheres, levantou-se, mas não foi a única. Cloe, Hilary, Ming Ming, Mariam, Mariah, Frankie e outras mulheres que se encontravam no restaurante levantaram-se e disseram em uníssono:

Estás a insinuar que nós somos chatas, violentas e más cozinheiras?

Tyson engoliu em seco ao ver que no restaurante se encontravam mais de cem mulheres, completamente enraivecidas.

Tyson: Kenny, eu volto mais tarde! É que o ar está um bocadinho pesado!

Mulheres: Apanhem-no!

Hilary: Nunca mais te faço aquele bolo de chocolate!

Tyson correu pela porta de saída do edifício, perseguido por mulheres armadas apenas com suas pochetes e malas de mão. O restaurante ficou então silencioso, visto que todas as mulheres e raparigas tinham-no abandonado, atrás de Tyson. De repente ouvem-se gritos vindos da rua. Os homens que tinham ficado para trás tinham começado a festejar, bebendo cervejas e vinho, mas quando ouviram os agonizados gritos do rapaz do boné, sentaram- se calados nos seus lugares e esperaram a vinda de suas esposas, mães, irmãs e filhas.

Kenny: Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para arruinar a boa disposição, não tinha?

Max apenas encolhe os ombros, olhando fixamente para a porta.

Max: Lembra-me para nunca dizer que a Mariam faz algo de mal!

Kai: Típico do Tyson! Ele é um embaraço para a natureza! Devíamos amordaça-lo, para ele não falar!

Ray: Acham que ele está bem?

Kenny: Não! Por esta hora já deve estar a caminho do hospital!

Max: Mas o Tyson tem uma resistência de ferro, ele volta!

Passado algum tempo, todas as mulheres que tinham saído, voltaram a entrar. Emily vinha a queixar-se de que tinha sujo o vestido com lama, na perseguição. As raparigas vinham a sacudir as mãos com um sorriso de satisfação nas suas faces rosadas.

Max: O que é que foi que vocês fizeram ao Tyson?

Cloe: Nada!

Hilary: Apenas lhe mostramos que não somos tão violentas assim!

Tyson entra no restaurante com a camisa do smoking rota, o laço desfeito, um olho negro e várias escoriações.

Tyson: As mulheres são um perigo para a sociedade!

Hilary: Queres levar mais?

Tyson: As mulheres são maravilhosas, muito bonitas, nada chatas, óptimas cozinheiras e muito carinhosas!- disse enquanto esfregava o seu olho direito, que estava bastante negro.

Hilary: A sério, Tyson? És um querido!

Tyson: Tudo por ti!

Kenny: Vocês ainda querem discursar, ou não?

Bladebreakers: Não! Fica para uma próxima!

Kenny: Acho que podem começar a almoçar!

Emily: Kenny, diz ai ao teu amigo que se ele volta a ofender o bom nome das mulheres, nós não seremos tão condescendentes com ele!

Ray: Vocês foram condescendentes?- Ray olha para o seu amigo, que estava a tentar fazer com que o seu dente canino não caísse antes de ele ter oportunidade de ir ao dentista.

Max: Podiam ter feito pior?- Max olha para Mariam, que nesse momento olhou para ele e sorriu.

Enquanto todos almoçavam, Tyson olhava para Hilary, que tinha já esquecido o incidente com o seu amigo e namorado de longa data. Ray e Max, tentaram não falar muito no assunto, para o caso de alguma das suas namoradas poderem ouvir, e Kai, cada vez que olhava para Tyson, ria-se o mais que podia. Depois do almoço, Kenny subiu a um pódio e falou de novo.

Kenny: Que a festa comece!

Imediatamente uma música dançavel começou a tocar, e todos os casais dirigiram-se á pista de dança.

Cloe: Anda, Kai!

Kai: Não!

Cloe: Anda! Faz-me este favor!

Kai: Não!

Cloe: Vá lá!

Kai: Não!

Cloe: Se não começas já a caminhar para aquela pista de dança, vai acontecer-te o mesmo que aconteceu ao Tyson!

Mas Kai não cedeu e sentou-se numa cadeira. Cloe desistiu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Kenny e Emily dançavam animados no meio da pista, apesar de estarem sempre a pisar o vestido de Emily, que já estava sujo de lama.

Durante toda a festa as pessoas dançavam, cantavam, namoravam e comiam. Esta rotina durou até á noite, quando Kenny e Emily avançaram para a rua. Kenny tinha uma última surpresa para Emily.

Ao chegarem ao pátio do restaurante, uma grande limusine preta aguardava-os.

Kenny: A minha última prenda para ti é... uma lua-de-mel á Republica Dominicana!

Emily pulou para os braços de Kenny enquanto todos os presentes aplaudiam, e os casais se abraçavam ou se beijavam.

Mariah: Ray, os próximos somos nós!

Ray olhou para Mariah, e para não a desiludir acenou com a cabeça.

Os dois recém-casados entraram na limusine e a janela do lado de Emily abriu-se.

Emily: Ainda falta mandar o bouquet!

As raparigas solteiras reuniram-se, e Emily contou até três e mandou o ramo de rosas vermelhas. Todas saltaram, mas a única que apanhou foi Mariam, que imediatamente olhou para Max.

Max sorriu timidamente e Tyson deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

Tyson: És o próximo na lista, amigo!

O carro arrancou, deixando os convidados á sua própria mercê.

Kenny e Emily iam a beber do mais finíssimo champanhe e a beijar-se.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Emily dirigiu-se para uma casa de banho para despir o vestido e vestir uma roupa mais cómoda. Entraram no avião que ia vazio, e como a viagem ainda ia demorar algum tempo decidiram dormir durante esse tempo.

Quando chegaram á republica Dominicana, apanham um táxi par irem para o hotel que Kenny tinha reservado para eles. O hotel chamava-se Dori, era um hotel de cinco estrelas e Kenny tinha reservado a suite nupcial para os dois. Registaram-se no hall e um camareiro levou-lhes as malas para a suite. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Emily já tinha bebido cinco copos de champanhe, o que a tinha deixado um pouco histérica. Ela subiu para cima da cama e começou a dançar.

Kenny: Emily, estás bêbeda! Desce daí!

Emily: Não!

Emily começou então a puxar a sua camisa cor-de-laranja para cima. Kenny nunca tinha tido relações sexuais com ninguém, por essa razão Kenny, ficou um pouco embaraçado. Emily continuou a despir-se, ficando apenas em sutiã e cuecas. Emily saltou então para o chão e começou a despir Kenny, que não a ajudava nada, visto que estava com os olhos vidrados no corpo da sua esposa. Ambos ficaram apenas em roupa interior. Emily aproximou-se e beijou Kenny que a empurrou para cima da cama. Os seu beijos tornaram-se fogosos e iam descendo pelo corpo da ruiva. Passou as suas mãos pelas costas dela desapertando-lhe o sutiã. A ruiva olhou nos olhos dele e beijou-o de novo, despindo ela as suas próprias cuecas. Kenny passou a mão pelo corpo de Emily.

Kenny: Como eu disse... este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Emily sorriu, e após uma sessão animada de caricias e beijos, Kenny, penetrou a jovem. Emily gemeu de dor, era a sua primeira vez. O acto do coito durou cerca de meia hora, e durante todo esse tempo Kenny nunca acelerou seus movimentos pélvicos. Depois de Kenny ter ejaculado, os apaixonados adormecem abraçados um ao outro, sonhando com os dias que se avizinhavam e com os longos anos que iriam passar juntos.

O que acharam? É a minha primeira fic hentai, e eu não tenho muito jeito para isso! Mandem reviews, e não percam o próximo capitulo:** Max Casa-se!**


	2. Max Casase

Obrigado pelas reviews e opiniões para esta fic. 

**Max Casa-se:**

Judy: Nem acredito que já se passou tanto tempo! Ainda ontem nasceste, e andavas ao meu colo, berravas para comer e usavas fralda e hoje...- fez-se silêncio durante alguns segundos- vais casar.

O pai de Max encostou a cabeça de Judy ao seu peito reconfortando-a. Max olhou para a mãe e sorriu. De seguida virou-se para o espelho e deu os últimos retoques no seu laço. Estava perfeito. O fato preto, a camisa branca e uma pequena rosa branca no bolso direito do casaco.

O dia estava fantástico. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, as flores desabrochavam. Era dia 5 de Maio de 2013, e estava um típico dia de Primavera. Os convidados estavam á espera á porta da capela. Kenny e a sua mulher, Emily, que para surpresa de todos voltou da lua-de-mel grávida, e, estava agora de quase três meses, esperavam sentados num banco que se encontrava encostado a parede do lado direito da porta da capela . Tyson discutia com Hilary que, também queria casar com ele nesse ano. Ray tentava fazer com que Mariah não se atirasse tantas vezes para cima dele, porque estava a amachucar-lhe o fato, e Kai, como sempre, estava encostado á parede da Capela, mas desta vez sua namorada conversava animadamente com ele.

Max penteou o cabelo e pediu ao seu pai para conduzir o carro até a capela, onde esperaria pela sua noiva. Ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que a pediu em casamento.

_FlashBack:_

_Max e Mariam estavam sentados no cais. O sol tinha acabado de se pôr e a lua tinha subido até ao meio do céu, e, iluminava a água do mar. Mariam e Max aproveitavam os escassos momentos que tinham juntos, pois Mariam tinha de voltar á sua aldeia com Ozuma e os outros, deixando Max com a sua equipa. _

_Max olhou para o céu estrelado, e depois para Mariam. Max que tinha tirado um curso de línguas, tinha jeito com as palavras e quis tornar o pedido de casamento inventivo. Antes de dar a Mariam o verdadeiro anel de noivado, Max, tinha feito em casa um anel de vinha e com uma pequena pérola no topo. _

_Max: A lua ilumina a noite, tal como tu me iluminas a vida- disse Max agarrando a mão direita da sua amada._

_Mariam: Se continuas a falar assim derreto-me!_

_Max: O que eu estou a querer dizer-te...- Max levou a mão ao bolso para retirar o anel feito á mão- é que a minha vida sem ti não tem mais sentido.  
Max põe-se de pé, e ajuda Mariam a levantar-se também. Segurando-lhe a mão, o rapaz prossegue:_

Juro pela Lua, juro pelo mar, que te estimarei até ao fim da minha vida, se tu aceitares este pedido que me vem do coração- abre a pequena caixa forrada a cetim vermelho e tira o anel para fora- Mariam, queres casar comigo?

_Mariam: Ainda perguntas? Claro que quero. _

_O rapaz põe o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo da moça._

_Fim de FlashBack:_

Max chegou á capela, em Las Vegas, onde os seus amigos o receberam.

Max: Kenny os meus parabéns pelo teu primeiro filho!

Kenny: Obrigado, Max! Mas hoje que te saúda sou eu!

Tyson: Bem, eu gostava de dizer-te que...

Mas é interpelado por Max que diz:

Gostaria que no meu casamento não dissesses nada! Não quero que as coisas corram como no casório do Kenny!

Tyson: Eu só ia dizer que quero que sejas muito feliz com a rapariga. A Hilary obrigou-me a dizer-te isto, por isso queria despachar-me!

Kai: Tu não tens vontade própria?

Tyson: Cala-te que tu também fazes tudo o que a tua namorada diz!

Kai: Mas isso é porque sou bom namorado!

Tyson: Não! Isso é porque quando ela se zanga parece um furacão...Leva tudo á frente! E tu tens medo dela!

Kai: Eu odeio-te!

Tyson: Mas desta vez eu vou ficar calado, porque da última vez fiquei três dias sem me poder sentar!

Todos: O.o

Hilary: Olá Max!

Max: Oi, Hilary!

Hilary: Pronto para a noiva? Eu, a Cloe e a Ming Ming ajudamo-la a preparar-se. Ela está linda, e diferente ao mesmo tempo! Acho melhor entrares já na capela. A única coisa que não vai parecer bem é o olho negro da Ming. È que ela começou a mandar bocas ao vestido da Mariam e nós tivemos de a calar!- disse Hilary com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Kenny: O que fizeram á minha querida Ming Ming?

Emily deu com a bolsa na cabeça de Kenny.

Kenny: Para que foi isso?

Emily: Porque me apeteceu, seu safado!

Max: O.k. Vamos rapazes! Parem de discutir e entrem na capela!

Tyson: Vou ser padrinho outra vez!- disse Tyson saltando dum lado para o outro.

Hilary: Vais ser padrinho e mudo ao mesmo tempo!

Tyson: You're dispicable(sempre quis por isso numa fic)

Max entrou na capela, que era toda cor-de-rosa por dentro. Tinha mais de cinco mil rosas alemãs, nas paredes e nas altas colunas que se erguiam para uma abóbada com uns pequenos anjos loiros pintados nela. O candelabro era de cristal. O altar tinha um apoio de madeira para o reverendo e duas almofadas vermelhas para os noivos se ajoelharem. Duas filas de dez bancos de cada lado, enchiam-se á medida em que os convidados iam entrando e sentando-se.

Uma grande limusine parou á porta da capela. Mariam saiu do carro e preparou-se para entrar no edifício branco. Ela era acompanhada pelo o seu irmão Joseph. Tinha o cabelo solto, apenas com umas flores brancas a enfeita-lo. Vestia um corpete branco e uma grande cauda com folhos branco esbatido. Ao pescoço tinha uma gargantilha feita de renda e pérolas brancas, que lhe dava um ar sofisticado. O véu era igualmente branco e tapava-lhe a cara até ao queixo. O vestido tinha dezasseis metros de comprimento, o que dificultava um pouco o andar, mas Mariam estava esplendida. As damas de honor vestiam uns vestidos verdes, de várias tonalidades, e entravam acompanhadas dos amigos do noivo. Dispuseram-se em fila de cada lado do altar. As meninas das flores á medida que passavam atiravam pétalas de margaridas e rosas para o chão onde a noiva iria passar. Mariam começou então a caminhar em direcção ao altar, onde Max, o padre, Ozuma e Hilary a aguardavam( Ozuma e a Hilary eram os padrinhos dela). Quando chegou, Max sorriu-lhe.

Joseph: Não estás nervosa?

Mariam: Não! Estou certa de que isto é a melhor coisa para mim! Eu amo o Max!

Do outro lado da capela, em frente ao altar

Tyson: Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? As mulheres são muito chatas, sabias?

Max: A Mariam é perfeita! Não é nada chata! E mesmo que o fosse eu amo-a e casaria com ela á mesma!

Padre: Estamos aqui reunidos para unir estes dois jovens pelos laços do sagrado matrimónio... Max Mizuhara aceita Mariam Ichira como sua legítima esposa, para amar e estimar, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte vos separe?

Max: Aceito!

Padre: E Mariam Ichira, aceita Max Mizuhara como seu legítimo esposo, para amar e estimar, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte vos separe?

Mariam: Aceito!

Padre: Então pelo poder que me foi concedido, declaro-vos marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva.

Max levantou o véu que cobria a cara de Mariam e sorriu-lhe amavelmente. Beijou-a, e os presentes batiam palmas enquanto Judy chorava desalmadamente.

Tyson: Que seca! Já é o segundo padre que eu tenho de ouvir este ano! Pelo menos pude dormir uma soneca enquanto o padre dava a missa!

Hilary pisa o pé de Tyson que dá um grande grito que ecoou pela capela. Todos se calaram para verem o que se tinha passado, e comentaram a falta de respeito de Tyson para com Max.

Hilary: Ele está tão emocionado que gritou de alegria! Não foi, Tyson?

Tyson: O quê? Ah!... Sim! Sim! Precisavas de ter feito isso?- pergunta com um sussurro a Hilary.

Hilary: Mostra mais respeito pelos teus amigos! È um dia feliz para o Max!

Tyson: Eu nunca mais vou a um casamento! As raparigas batem-me sempre!

Kai: Se aprendesses a estar calado isso não acontecia!

Tyson: Fala o mudo para o calado!

Kai: Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso e vou virar-te as costas!

Tyson: Mas é verdade! Só abres a boca para me chateares!

Hilary: Não vale a pena discutirem! Temos de ir para o copo-d'água!

Max preferiu manter o casamento e o copo-d'água uma coisa simples, por isso todos os convidados que deviam ser á volta de cem, foram para a Hobby Shop do seu pai, que tinha sido limpa, arranjada e decorada de acordo com o casamento. A tabuleta estava tapada por um pano branco que dizia " Parabéns aos noivos" e á volta da porta e da janela estavam dispostas em forma de trepadeira rosas vermelhas, brancas e cor-de-rosa.

Por dentro, todos os expositores com as peças e beyblades tinham sido removidos e substituídos por um grande bufete, com comida da mais variada ( o paraíso para o Tyson). Haviam á volta de 50 mesas redondas, com toalhas brancas bordadas a cetim, com umas engraçadas malmequeres pregadas nelas. Até a casa-de-banho estava enfeitada com flores e rendas rosa. Max e Mariam foram os primeiros a entrar, seguidos pelos Bladebreakers e o resto dos convidados. Tyson correu para a mesa de bufete e começou a devorar monstruosamente toda a comida. Foram precisos dez empregados para o afastarem da mesa antes da comida ser devorada totalmente.

Kai: Não te deram educação em casa?

Tyson: Kai, hoje eu não estou para te aturar! Já sou adulto por isso não tenho medo de ti!

Kai faz uma cara maldosa e começa a caminhar vagarosamente para Tyson, que recua, amedrontado.

Tyson: Hilary! Socorro!

Kai solta um pequeno riso maldoso e depois afasta-se de Tyson, sentando-se na mesa que lhes estava reservada.

Tyson: Já é a vigésima nona vez esta semana que ele me faz isto! E eu caio sempre!

Kai: Ainda se intitula o pentacampeão de beyblade!

Hilary: Deixem-se disso! Vocês já não jogam há muito tempo, por isso nem sabemos se o Tyson continua a ser o melhor!

Tyson: Once the best, allways the best!

Hilary: Só vais passar a ser o "best" quando casares comigo!

Tyson: Mas quem diz que eu quero casar contigo?

Hilary: Disseste ontem, anteontem, durante esta semana toda, a semana passada, há duas semanas...

Tyson: Sim! Sim! Já chega! Ninguém precisa de ficar a saber!

Kai: Olha, o campeão está com pressa para casar! Porquê? Tens medo que a Hilary fuja e case com outro?

Tyson: Contigo é que não há de ser, de certeza absoluta!

Kai: Hump...

Max: Olá rapazes! Vocês vão ficar na mesma mesa que eu!

Kenny: A HobbyShop do teu pai está mesmo mudada! Nem parece ela!

Max: Obrigado! Foi a minha mãe que a decorou!

Ray: E a comida está óptima!

Tyson: Já podemos começar a comer?

Max: Tyson...tu comeste a comida quase toda! Como podes estar ainda com fome?

Tyson: Sou um rapaz em crescimento!

Kai: Só se for para os lados!

Tyson: Até pode ser!

Ray,Max,Kenny,Kai: ¬¬

Tyson: Vou comer!- disse saltando alegremente em direcção á mesa.

Max: Bem, pelo menos ele é feliz!

Emily: Kenny, olha podes-me trazer carne de porco assada com morangos e chantilly?

Hilary: Carne de porco assada com morangos e chantilly? XX

Kenny: São desejos!

Hilary: Que nojo!

Kenny: Vou já amorzinho, não vos posso deixar com fome!

Hilary: De quanto tempo é que a Emily está grávida?

Kenny. Vai fazer três mesitos!

Hilary: Devem andar todos contentes?

Kenny: Mais que contentes!

Hilary: Mal posso esperar por ter filhos com o Tyson! -

Os dois começam a pensar:

Hilary estava vestida com uma grande camisa de dormir, rolos no cabelo, uma mascara purificante verde, um café na mão e uma grande robe cor-de-rosa claro. Três rapazes e uma rapariga andavam a correr pelo corredor da velha casa dos Granger. A rapariga devia ter á volta de sete anos e era a mais velha dos filhos de Hilary e Tyson. Tinha cabelos castanhos até aos ombros, apanhados num rabo de cavalo. Uns grandes e profundos olhos castanhos cor de mel sobressaiam na sua cara redonda. Estava usando um uniforme escolar rosa.

Hilary: Susuka , não batas no teu irmão! Não vês que ele ainda é pequenino.

Susuka: Mas mãe, ele comeu o meu trabalho de casa!

O rapaz estava a ser puxado por Susuka. Devia ter uma idade á volta dos dois anos e era igualzinho ao Tyson, com excepção da roupa e do cabelo que era castanho. Dos quatro ele era o mais parecido com Tyson, sendo todos os outros parecidos com a sua mãe. Ele tinha vestidos uns calções vermelhos e um polo branco com umas riscas vermelhas nas mangas.

Susuka: Makoto, dá-me o meu trabalho de casa!

Makoto: Comi!

Os outros dois rapazes eram gémeos, mas eram gémeos falsos notando-se a diferença. Um tinha o cabelo da cor do de Tyson, mas o seu penteado era mais parecido com o de Hiro, seu tio. Tinha vestidas umas jeans azuis escuras e uma t-shirt verde alface. O seu nome era Hayashi. Keisuke era o mais velho dos quatro irmãos, tendo nascido quarenta minutos antes do irmão, Hayashi. Tinha dez anos( como Hayashi) e tinha o cabelo castanho claro, comprido e apanhado como o de Ray(que era o seu ídolo a seguir ao pai) Os seus olhos eram cor de caramelo. Trazia vestidos umas calças pretas, uma camisa de manga cava azul escura e o velho boné do Tyson.

As quatro crianças sentaram-se á mesa e devoraram o pequeno almoço, saindo, de seguida para a escola(excepto Makoto que ainda era muito novo para creche) Hilary nem um beijo de despedida recebeu, e dirigiu-se á sala, que estava de pantanas devido aos quatro pestinhas.

Hilary olha para Kenny, que olha instantaneamente para Hilary. Ambos sorriem, de maneira a que o outro não perceba que estão horrorizados com a visão que tiveram.

O dia passa sem alaridos, e quando chega a noite e a diversão começa, surgem problemas entre Mariam e Dunga que estava bêbado

Dunga: Mariam, eu amo-te! Como podes ter casado com esse idiota?

Mariam: Dunga estás bêbado!

Dunga: Se não és minha não és de mais ninguém!

Dunga agarra Mariam e tenta beijá-la á força, mas Max intervêm, puxando Dunga para longe da sua mulher e dando-lhe um murro que fez o grande macacão cair no chão.

Ozuma: Acho melhor levarmos o Dunga para casa! Ele está bêbado e fica agressivo quando bebe!

Ozuma e Joseph levantam Dunga e "arrastam-no" para o carro.

Mariam: Liguem-me para me dizerem como ele está.

Joseph: Desculpa não poder ficar até ao fim do teu dia, mana!

Mariam: Não faz mal! O Dunga precisa de descanso!

Ozuma: Parabéns e muitas felicidades.

Mariam derrama uma lágrima que lhe cai pelo canto do olho: Obrigado!

Max: Estás bem?

Mariam: Óptima!- diz mostrando o seu maior e mais bonito sorriso- Já são 23:30, está na hora de cortar o bolo.

Judy pega na câmara e começa a filmar o corte do bolo. Max e Mariam seguram juntos a faca e cortam as duas primeiras fatias de bolo. O bolo era branco, mas por dentro era bolo mármore, tinha cinco camadas e uns engraçados noivos com um altar a imitar madeira no topo. Mariam dá a dela a comer para Max, mas acaba atirando-a contra a cara dele. Os amigos e familiares dos noivos riem-se com vontade e cortam também as respectivas fatias de bolo(excepto Tyson que corta umas cinco fatias só para ele e amua quando Kai lhas tira para distribuir pelos convidados que ainda não tinham fatias)

Tyson: Se sobrar alguma camada eu quero levar para casa!

Kai: Porquê, se quando chegares a casa ela já foi toda comida umas três vezes!

Tyson: Hã! Não percebi!

Ray: Ele quer dizer que mal te dão a camada para a mão tu comes! Nem chega ao carro!

Tyson: ¬¬ Obrigadinha, Kai!

Max: Todos lá para fora tenho uma surpresa para a Mariam!

Quando chegaram lá fora, uma estrondosa apresentação de fogos-de-artifício. O último era em forma de letras que diziam" Amo-te Mariam!" E umas pequenas hastes de fogo-de-artíficio subiram ao céu em forma de coração.

Finalmente chegou a hora do lançamento do bouquet. Todas as solteiras(nelas incluídas a Hilary, a Cloe, a Mariah, a Ming Ming, a Frankie, a Julia, a Matilda) juntaram-se por detrás da noiva para poderem apanhar o bouquet esplendoroso de rosas brancas e lírios do campo.

Mariam: 3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Atirou o bouquet que vou alto até ás solteiras elegíveis, que se atropelaram e saltaram para o apanharem! Cloe, nem se mexeu! Não queria casar nos próximos tempos, e Mariah, estava a ajudar um rapazinho a disfarçar uma nódoa na sua camisa branca. Quando se levantou, Mariah abriu a sua mão esquerda e como que, por magia, o ramo vou-lhe até á mão.

Mariah olhou para Ray e sorriu! Ray encolheu os ombros.

Mariah: Sou a próxima!

Hilary: Bolas! Eu nunca mais me caso! TT

Cloe: Ainda bem! O que eu não quero agora é aturar homens!

OS convidados, começaram a juntar-se perto á porta para verem os noivos partirem para a lua de mel deles. O carro tinha escrito em batom vermelho no vidro de trás "Viva os noivos" e por debaixo da matricula uma placa que dizia "casados de fresco", a essa placa estavam atadas umas pequenas latas.

Mariam e Max subiram ao antigo quarto do rapaz loiro e mudaram de roupas, pegaram nas malas e dirigiram-se para o carro. Cá fora Max apertou a mão aos antigos companheiros de equipa e entrou no carro. Mariam abraçou as amigas que tinham arranjado o seu vestido e ajudado a preparar-se. Entrou no carro abriu o vidro e despediu-se de todos!

Judy: Max porta-te bem! E manda postais durante as duas semanas que estiveres na República Dominicana!

O carro arrancou e os recém-casados dirigiram-se ao aeroporto(que estava bastante vazio, visto que era meia noite e meia) O avião chegou por volta da uma da manhã e demoraram uma hora a chegarem á república dominicana. Apanharam o táxi e deram ao taxista o endereço do hotel em que ficariam hospedados. O hotel chamava-se " Praza Hotel" e era um hotel de quatro estrelas. Fizeram o check in e dirigiram-se para o quarto. No quarto, Mariam desfazia as malas enquanto Max contemplava as estrelas.

Mariam: Como está a noite, Max?

Max: Está linda! O céu aqui é tão limpo!

Mariam deslizou até á varanda e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.

Mariam: Tens razão a noite está linda! As estrelas estão tão brilhantes!

Max: É difícil acreditar que estão a milhares de anos luz daqui!

Mariam: Elas sim, mas tu não!

Mariam, beija Max, que tira a franja do caminho. Levantam-se lentamente, continuando a beijarem-se, mas não um longos beijo! Pequenos e suspirados beijos. Caminharam para a cama, sempre se beijando e Mariam tirou a camisa de Max. Acariciou-lhe o peito e mordiscou-lhe os mamilos com suavidade. Max adorou aquela sensação. Mariam. Continuou a mordiscar e a chupar os mamilos do marido, enquanto este lhe tirava o vestido verde. Max, agarra a face da rapariga de cabelos azuis e dá-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios(um bate-chapas) e desce para o pescoço dela. Entre os chupões dados no pescoço da sua amante, e os movimentos com as mãos para lhe desapertar o sutiã. Finalmente os dois ganchos separam-se e Max retira o sutiã de Mariam lentamente. Ele faz uma leve pressão no tórax da jovem e ela deita-se na cama. Max percorre o corpo da moça com a mão direita enquanto lhe massaja suavemente o seio esquerdo com a outra mão. A sua boca(do Max) move-se suavemente do pescoço, pelos ombros até chegar aos seios de Mariam, que começa a chupar, enquanto os massaja suavemente. Max alterna compassadamente o seio que chupa. Mariam dá um leve gemido. Max passa a uma aproximação mais ousada e começa a mordiscar os rosados mamilos de Mariam, enquanto a sua mão passava suavemente sobre o sexo da jovem rapariga. Mariam puxa a cabeça de Max para cima e sorri maliciosamente.

Mariam: É a minha vez!

Ela põe-se por cima dele, e arranca-lhe os boxers de uma vez.

Max: Calma, estou cá a noite toda!

Mariam agarra o membro de Max e começa a gesticular para cima e para baixo. A principio lentamente e depois cada vez mais depressa. Max gemia freneticamente e mal tinha tempo para inspirar e expirar. Mariam parou com os movimentos da sua mão e envolveu o pénis de Max nos seus seios. Abanava-os para cima e para baixo, fazendo uma certa pressão no sexo de Max que cada vez gemia mais alto. Mariam baixou a face e envolveu o pénis do amado com os seus lábios, enquanto continuava a subir e descer os seios. Max nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Era extremamente prazeroso e ao mesmo tempo fazia-o sentir-se aprisionado nos limites da sua sexualidade. Mariam ia cada vez mais depressa( não é a velocidade do som, não exagerem) e Max parecia não aguentar mais.

Max: Mariam, eu vou-me vir!

Mariam não queria que a diversão acabasse ali por isso parou. De seguida beijou Max, que podia saborear-se na boca da rapariga. O loiro levantou-se da cama e puxou a rapariga para o limite dos lençóis. Beijou-lhe as pernas e quando chegou perto da vulva da jovem parou. Retirou o fio-dental de Mariam e sugou-lhe suavemente o clitóris. A rapariga quase gritou! Max percebeu que tinha ai uma boa arma e continuo fazendo aquilo enquanto introduzia dois dedos na vagina da amada. A respiração de Mariam acelerou, ela quase não conseguia respirar e no entanto ia abafando gemidos, para não acordar os vizinhos. Max parou subitamente e sentou-se ao lado da rapariga. Mariam rastejou(maneira de dizer, ela não rastejou mesmo) até ele e sentou-se nele. Max agarrou a rapariga pelas costas, chupava e mordiscava-lhe os seios enquanto ela saltava em cima dele. Mariam acelerava e ritmo dos seu movimentos, até que parou para poder sentir o pénis de Max bem dentro dela. Sem sair de dentro de Mariam, Max, deitou-a sobre a cama e continuou a entrar e sair da rapariga. Max era mais gentil do que a maioria dos rapazes, mas um olhar desafiador por parte de Mariam, disse-lhe que ele deveria acelerar os seus movimentos . E assim foi. Mariam gemia muito alto, enquanto Max, apenas soltava leves gemidos de prazer.

Mariam: Ma...aax! E-eeuu...qq-quer-o...vir...me..e-em...t-ttiiiii!

Max, acelerou ainda mais fazendo com que Mariam solta-se o maior grito que podia.

Mariam: É...a-aa...t-uu-tua...-ve-zzzzzzzzzz!

Mariam retirou o membro de Max de dentro da sua vagina e bombeou-o para que ele se viesse para o peito dela. Max gemeu quando seu veio, e Mariam "mergulhou" o pénis dele no seu "leite". Beijou a ponta do membro do rapaz suavemente e dirigiu-se para o duche, para um bem merecido banho!

Aqui está o meu primeiro capitulo em mais de um mês! Acho que o hentai deste capitulo ficou melhor do que no outro, mas mesmo assim não estou satisfeita com o resultado : Mandem reviews! Obrigado! Vou tentar actualizar todas as minhas fics, mas não garanto nada antes do fim do ano(maldito ministério da educação ¬¬) Xau!


End file.
